


Miss Missing You

by CheshireCharmander



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCharmander/pseuds/CheshireCharmander
Summary: Just another Jared and Evan meet again after the end of the Connor Project fic I guess





	Miss Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is a reference to a fall out boy song and yes that did actually inspire this...

The sun beat down hot on the last day of May. It was hard to believe that it had been a whole year since he’d graduated but at the same time it had gone by in a blur. The majority of Jared’s year had been spent in isolation. He made friends at collage, sure, but he was still reeling over the events of last year. Nearly every night he found himself staring at Evan’s contact on his phone, his hand hovering over the call button. He never called.  
But here he was, back in their small town. He had walked down the same streets they used to when they were younger. He’d missed it here but being back didn’t bring much solace. They seemed almost as empty as his collage dorm did, despite the fact that the streets were teeming with people chattering loudly. Thats probably why they seemed so lonely. There hadn't been a time when he’d walked here alone. He was always with Evan. Turning a corner, he headed into the first store he saw, needing to find somewhere to rest from the heat.  
He walked down the rows of home decor and listened to the quiet music playing over the radio. The air conditioning felt nice at least. Jared froze when he saw who was standing behind the counter: Evan Hansen.  
Evan was helping someone with their checkout so Jared knew that he hadn't been noticed, but he was panicking anyway. He knew Evan hadn't tried to contact him, After the way they’d parted there was no way Evan wanted to see him. He snapped himself out of his thoughts just as Evan finished the checkout. He turned and ran out of the store before he knew if Evan saw him.  
Jared didn't come to a stop until he was out in a field. He didn’t recognize it at first but it was the orchard they’s built for the Connor project. He allowed himself to flop down on the ground, staring up at the sun that was beating down hot on his skin. Of course Evan had to be working in the one store that he chose to enter. Of course it would be the one day that he had to be in town. Jared could feel his eyes filling with tears.  
He pulled out his phone and held it over his face. The screen was barley visible in the sunlight but he could still see Evan’s contact staring back at him. Jared’s finger hovered over the delete contact button, but he paused. “One last time... one last time, then I’ll let him go,” he whispered aloud to himself as the wind carried his voice away. He pressed call.  
It rung. Once… Twice… then...  
“H-Hello? Who is this?” it was Evan’s voice, he knew it by heart.  
“Evan? This is Jared, I’m-”  
“Jared? Jared?!” Evan’s voice had picked up and he sounded almost excited, but Jared forced himself to not become hopeful.  
“Mmm, yeah… I’m, in town right now, I wanted to talk… I’ve been wanting to walk for awhile.” Jared could feel his voice getting shaky towards the end but he forced himself to continue talking. He picked at the grass with his free hand. He smiled unwillingly to himself, he knew Evan would love this place.  
“I- Yes! We need to talk, where are you?”  
“The orchard…”  
“Stay there!” Jared could hear him rustling around with stuff in the background and he finally allowed his hope to blossom.

***

Jared was almost asleep when he felt a shadow fall over him, blocking out the warmth from the sun. He curled away from it and grumbled, but he was smiling.  
“Jared, are you awake?” Evan plopped himself into a sitting position next to him. Jared could feel his eyes on him and he’d missed this. Evan’s company was all he wanted right now.  
“No I'm asleep,” Evan shoved him and he grinned to himself. He opened his eyes and turned towards Evan, he looked beautiful, “I’ve missed you.”  
Evan looked taken aback, but he smiled back after a moment, “I-I’ve missed you too.”  
“Where’d my number go, you know, on your phone?”  
“Oh I, umm, I-I deleted it,” Evan was looking anywhere but at Jared, “I didn’t think you’d ever want to talk again… you, you know, after the Connor Project…”  
“Yeah…” Jared reached out after a moment and touched Evan’s arm, “I-I’m sorry about that… I guess I wasn’t okay with not being your number 1 anymore and just being ignored all the time. You were the one person who I could always count on to see me and I guess I just kinda snapped…”  
“I-Its okay, I-I’m sorry I treated you like that,” Evan laid back next to Jared on the grass.  
“Mmm, I forgive you,” Jared shut his eyes and after a moment he took Evan’s hand into his. “Would now be a bad time to tell you that I love you.”  
Jared opened one eye to look at Evan, who smiled and tightened his grasp on Jared’s hand, “not at all, you know why?”  
Jared hummed questioningly.  
“Because I love you too.”  
Jared found Evan staring at him lovingly when he opened his eyes, and it took a moment for him to find his voice, “Will you stay here with me for awhile.”  
Evan laughed and squeezed their joined hands, “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at sincerely-meme!


End file.
